


The good guys tales

by joebodonald



Series: lemony fresh tales [4]
Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lemon<br/>Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Good Guys tales

Dan x Liz  
-set in and after episode where Dan thinks he is dying. Liz makes Dan a promise that if he lives she will let him see her tits. Things escalate from there.

Dan x Sam  
-Dan and Sam are working late on a crime and Sam tells Dan about how she feels about jack. Dan comforts her the only way he knows how... With sex

 

Julius x Sam  
-set in cop killer, rather than sending Julius to jacks or dans, they decide he should stay in the station that night. He is freaking out and Sam comforts him.

Julius x Liz  
Julius comes to Liz for legal advice during cop killer and gets to know Liz more intimately 

Liz x Hodges  
Hodges blackmails Liz for sex and she ends up enjoying it

Hodges x Sam  
Hodges is forced to work on a case with Sam, they end up having to stay late...

Justine Moreno(U.S. Marshal) x Mike Smith(witness)  
She has to spend a lot of time with him. One night when his white is gone and she's horny she makes her move

Liz x Carson(b and b owner)

 

Liz x Buddy(state senator)  
After buddy goes crazy he decides to have a little fun with Liz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas.   
> Thanks,  
> JoeBodonald


	2. Dan x Liz

Dan x Liz  
-set in and after episode where Dan thinks he is dying. Liz makes Dan a promise that if he lives she will let him see her tits. Things escalate from there.


End file.
